The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by and for the Government for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalty thereon.
The present invention relates generally to phased arrays, particularly those used for high-rate data communications, require antenna elements to simultaneously transmit/receive dual orthogonal linear or circular polarizations, and more specifically to a single six-port device, which can be used to excite antenna elements in dual polarization mode.
Modern phased arrays, particularly those used for high-rate data communications, require antenna elements to simultaneously transmit/receive dual orthogonal linear or circular polarizations. Moreover, the polarization purity must be very high over the array scan range to ensure adequate isolation of the cross-polarized channels. The preferred phased array antenna embodiment for many state-of-the-art systems is based on the planar printed circuit, primarily microstrip, technology. A complex feed network is needed in order to produce microstrip antenna elements capable of radiating dual circular polarizations over a significant scan range. The invention describes a single six-port device, which can be used to excite antenna elements in a dual polarization mode. It can replace more complex feed arrangements containing up to three separate components.
The present invention is a single six-port device, which can be used to excite antenna elements in a dual polarization mode. It can replace more complex feed arrangements containing up to three separate components. One version of the six port device is made up of a network of transmission lines connected in parallel. Another six-port device implementation is a network of transmission lines connected in series. Both versions can feed antenna elements to simultaneously transmit/receive dual orthogonal linear or circular polarizations.